The humility stadered
by spin-doctor
Summary: When Alvin, Brittney and friends go out for a drink and get high, they don't realize it will take away their lives. Now Matt has to save them all before time runs out. WITH SONGS;FLASHBACKS,RAPE, AND NOW RATED M FOR CHAPTER 7! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: THE KILL

THE HUMILITY STANDERED

(Ok, so after their last adventure, the gang settled down a bit. But not completely. They still wanted to have fun. But that fun came at a heavy price… THEIR LIVES!)

"Hey Matt, we're all going out, want to come?" said Alvin

"No thanks, I have to finish my report on quantum mechanics for science tomorrow, and I have a feeling that you all are going to a bar to get drunk." Said Matt

"Suit yourself." Said Simon

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Hayley

"Yup." Said Matt

So the rest of them went to their car and drove away

"Wait, I've already finished my report…" said Matt

But he still hadn't wanted to go. His 10 page report was already done and in his locker, since he finished in five minuets.

"I feel very sad, like something is going to happen…" said Matt

So he hurried to the bar. It didn't take him long, since he had one of those flying cars. But he was too late. He saw a car parked. Inside were all his friends, getting drunk like pigs on root beer.

"Hey Matt, come in and join us…" said his friends

Matt ran home and slammed the door.

Suddenly a ghost appeared.

"Matt, you must come with me…" said the ghost

The ghost pressed a button on the cell phone in Matt's hand. There was now a portal in front of them. Then they jumped through it, and were around 2 hours in the future.

They all had gone for a drive in the car. Everyone from TTTREFS. The 12 who had just got drunk and drugged.

Suddenly, the car got hit by a truck, since they were not paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2: HELP AND TALKS FROM A FRIEND

Matt could see, they were dead on impact.

"Oh my god, they're dead." Said Matt

The ghost nodded.

"Dead forever." Said Matt

They then jumped a month or so.

Matt could see that this was a funeral. For 11 people. There were 11 coffins in the center of the room, with Miley's in the center of them all .the people, dressed only in black, were so sad. They were all crying. It looked like he was speaking. But Matt took a look closer. It wasn't Matt, rather Bill and Ted.

"We remember the short dude named Matt as a good friend. He was someone to laugh with, to cherish, and to sing with. After hearing the news of the crash with his 10 friends and his wife inside, he shot himself. Actually he's not. But he's right here, and as the prime owner of all TTTREFS; and due receiver of all things in all of their last wills and testaments, is here to, well, talk." Said Bill and Ted

"Hey people, well this is in memory of all of my friends; every one of them. You all taught me lessons in life; and I have learned the last; life is fragile. It is not too strung to be broken. Zac and Vanessa: I'm so grateful that you gave me this chance; from the first time we fought; to the last; you gave me the song in my heart that I needed; whenever I needed it. Thanks. And Edward and Bella; Ren and the kids are safe; no need to worry. I thank you for saving my life countless times, and just being there. And to Josh and Miley; PTNG is in good hands. And finally, to my wife, Hayley; I know things have been rough baby; but I'll get through this. Life is a climb, and sometimes you get pushed of that mountain too early." Said Matt

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, into a full black out, with there being not a single light. All over the world, the lights were off, in memoriam for the young's passing. Then, as they were singing, a crying President Obama placed 1 American flag on each coffin, and a UN flag as well on Miley's

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

Then someone came up beside Matt, it was an old friend William Raymer, who was a very good friend of his..

"Matt, look man you just need to follow your heart where ever it goes, into the mystic, through your heart, where ever dude. Juts hold on, because things will become right again." he said

"Thanks man, but it won't help, Hayley is dead, TTTREFS (Time Traveling Time Replacement E-V-I-L Fighting Squad) is too, and I don't know which way we're going, which way my heart is flowing, and which way i am right now." said Matt

"What you need is to learn what happens as time goes by." said William

He then began to sing quietly.

_"This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension. _

_Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension_

_And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed.]_

_You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by."_

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

_This day and age we're living in  
Gives cause for apprehension  
With speed and new invention  
And things like fourth dimension. _

_Yet we get a trifle weary  
With Mr. Einstein's theory.  
So we must get down to earth at times  
Relax relieve the tension_

_And no matter what the progress  
Or what may yet be proved  
The simple facts of life are such  
They cannot be removed.]_

_You must remember this  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo  
They still say, "I love you."  
On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by._

_Moonlight and love songs  
Never out of date.  
Hearts full of passion  
Jealousy and hate.  
Woman needs man  
And man must have his mate  
That no one can deny._

_It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die.  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by._

_Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by."_

_And with that he walked away.  
_


	3. Chapter 3: FLASHBACK

The real Matt couldn't stop crying, for it was so sad and was going to happen. He just knew he could stop it. He just knew he could and would.__

"Goodbye friends." Said President Obama__

The people couldn't help but cry. Everyone around the world was.__

Then his life flashed before his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC DOMINED HOBO" said Matt to Miley

This was usual. This happened every day, day in and day out.

But today was different

"OUT!" yelled Miley

Matt was not ready to go.

He went to .com.

And logged on to her account.

He posted a long and vulgar message.

So then Matt went to Zac and Vanessa's place for comfort, but Miley had already called them and told them what had happened.

"YOU'RE AN OLD FAT IDIOT " Said Zac

"and you had no right to be mean to your wife!" said Vanessa

Another door slam.

Matt went to the next house.

"YOU'RE A OLD HAG WHO NEEDS TO GO TO THE JAIL OF STUPID!" said Alvin

SLAM.

"YOU NEED TO GET A LIFE; YOU INHUMAINE PERSON WHO FEEDS ON THE TEARS OF THE POPULENCE" said Simon

SLAM

Matt had started to feel ashamed, for he had realized that he said things that his friends, his loving friends, could never forgive. And in that moment he realized how much that his friends meant to him

Then finally, there were only 2 houses left. Edward and Bella's and Jake and Hayley's.

He choose the house on his left (the one mentioned first).

"I need some help, Miley is going to kill me. I said things that I should not-

SLAM!

Edward slammed the door. For he knew that hardening is heart would be the only way to let Matt see the error of his ways.

Matt took a long walk.

"what the heck have I done" asked Matt to himself

"LOOZER!" yelled a kid to Matt

It was December 24th, and Matt had no one to spend his Christmas with. Hayley was in her house wither boyfriend Josh, and she was all alone on her fire escape, it was Christmas there too. Matt ran to the fire escape. "Josh threw me out, he said I posted that message on Miley world about Mi." said Hayley "All I did, was create the site, add in those secrets and stuff. And I wrote the thing" said Matt "Now we both have to spend Christmas alone.." said Matt "Dude, we're not alone, we're together. Together as friends, lovers, and as people in the same boat of life, without the others knowing it." Said Hayley "I guess not.." said Matt "hey Matt, I hope Miley forgives you, I know I do" said Hayley "I hope so too" He got up, trying to leave. "well, I must be getting going… Bye." Said Matt Then They Kissed.

**That made him cry, and he snapped out of it.**

"I think it's time to go." Said Matt, firmly planted in realty

And with that, a portal came and they both jumped through it to another time again.


	4. Chapter 4: FLASHFORWARD

The memory was too much for him, thinking about how much his friends loved him, and how much he loved Hayley.

The ghost nodded, and then the portal appeared.

"Hey guys, it's been 10 years and you know, I just wanted to say *sob* that I *sob* really *sob* miss *sob* you *sob* guys.*sob*" said Matt, at a graveyard

Another portal.

"ON THIS DAY; I OFFICALLY DISBAN TTTREFS, BY THE AUTHORITY OF PRESIDENT MATT" said Matt- who was now president 25 years later at 43

Another portal came.

"Look, what do I have to do? I know, say a few things and use the white wand…" said Matt

He took out the white wand.


	5. Chapter 5: DISSAPEARING

So then he landed himself at his old house, 100 years after the accident.

His 120 year old self grabs a gun and shoots himself.

Thus Matt and his friends start to dissapear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: orry for such short chappies, life's gotton in the way. though I will still update.


	6. Chapter 6: GOD GAVE ROCK 'N ROLL 2 YOU

"look, what do I have to do? I know, say a few things and use the white wand…" said Matt

He took out the white wand.

He teleported himself to a kiss concert.

"sorry to interrupt but I gotta sing." said Matt

"Go ahead friend of PTNG." Said Gene

Kiss started up, with matt at the mic.

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.

Do you know what you want?  
You don't know for sure;  
You don't feel right, you can't find a cure.  
And you're getting' less than what you're looking' for.  
You don't have money or a fancy car,  
When you're tired of wishing' on a falling star,  
you got to put your faith in a loud guitar.

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
and Gave rock and roll to everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.

_  
"Now listen _if you want to be a singer,  
or play guitar,  
Man, you got to sweat or you won't get far,  
because it's never too late to work nine-to-five.  
You can take a stand,  
or you can compromise,  
you can work real hard or just fantasize,  
But you don't start living' 'til you realize . . .  
I got to tell ya!" he said

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
and Gave rock and roll to everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in your soul . . . .

God gave rock and roll to you, (to everyone he gave the song to be sung),  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you, (to everyone he gave the song to be sung),  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Saved rock and roll for everyone.  
Saved rock and roll . . . .

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
and Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
and Gave rock and roll to everyone

"I know life sometimes can get tough!  
And I know life sometimes can be a drag!  
But people, we have been given a gift,  
We have been given a road,  
And that road's name is . . . Rock and Roll!  
How many people here like the sound of rock and roll music?

(ALL PEOPLE RAISE HANDS)

Bless you! Bless you! Bless you" Matt said

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone

God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone. (Oh yeah!)  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Put it in the soul of everyone.  
God gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to you,  
Gave rock and roll to everyone"

The ghost nodded.

Matt twas not more then a head now.

-----------------------------------------------------

AN: Should he go to heven and\or hell or not?

sorry for not updating. been busy.

love ya!

MATT


	7. Chapter 7: ABUSE

"GODDAMIT MAN" said Matt

"FUCK YOU" said his wife

So he started.

Then his wife came close to him and took out a knife.

Soon she had riped his penis clean off.

Now he began bleading.

"YOUASS! I'M DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING NEED TO RAPE!" Said Matt


End file.
